The present invention relates to an electronic key registration system that registers an electronic key to a controller of a communication subject.
In an electronic key system for a vehicle, an electronic key transmits a key ID to an in-vehicle controller through a wireless connection. The in-vehicle controller performs ID verification. When ID verification is accomplished, the in-vehicle controller permits or performs the locking or unlocking of doors and the starting of the engine. In the electronic key system, the electronic key is registered in advance to the in-vehicle controller. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 7-61328 and 2004-107959 describe examples of such an electronic key registration system.